The need for cheap heat is increasing in this country and other countries worldwide due to the excessive cost of fuel oil, gas, electricity, coal and wood and the growing population.
Apartment house owners suffer too. For example, if 30 gallons oil per hour are used to heat 30 apartments, with 120 rooms, average 4 rooms per apt., the cost is $30./hr @ $1./gal, that is, $1./apt/hr.
______________________________________ 300 hrs per month ______________________________________ Fuel Oil Costs 25.cent./hr/room $75.00/month/room Gas @ 55.cent./T Costs 11.cent./hr/room 33.00/month/room 1500 Watts Elec Costs 13.cent./hr/room 39.00/month/room Stove Pipe Heater 6.cent./hr/room 18.00/month/room *Stove Pipe Heater 21/2.cent./hr/room 7.50/month/room ______________________________________ *actual cost for first heating an 18 .times. 15 ft. living room & open dinette and then opening a door to a cold 15 .times. 15 bedroom which was also heated. Above electric costs based on 9.cent. per KWHR in East Orange, N.J.
It is to be appreciated that conventional electric heaters are also not economical. For example, to heat the same 21/2 room area as above, it is required that two 1500 Watt electric heaters, each with a fan, be used at a cost of 26.cent. per hour.